A Set-up date with a Herbivore
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: They never expected their first date to be filled with matchmaking tutors, overly-protective right-hand men, assassins, a strict prefect, and a shy Boss-to-be of the strongest Mafia family in the world. But then again, no one expects that on their first date. 18Fem!27; rated for Gokudera's mouth; AU


**EDITED 03-12-13: Fixed grammar mistakes and spelling errors. I also added more content.**

**I like 1827.**

**Although, in Katekyo Hitman, I have to say that the most obvious yaoi couple there is 8059. Also, XS. They fight like married couples :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sadly. Maybe it would have been TsunaHarem(all27), but I'm still thinking about it.**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**:X:X:**

_**A Set-up date with a herbivore**_

The alarm clock made a loud beeping sound as Sawada Tsunayoshi sat up from her bed groggily. A very peculiar name to give to a girl, but once her mother heard it, she couldn't help but think that it was a cute name.

At least it fit her, so it was a win-win situation.

"About time you woke up, Dame-Tsuna," her tortu - tutor, Reborn, told her, drinking a cup of coffee.

"What?" She looked at her alarm clock. 7:30.

"HIIEEE! I'm going to be late!" She jumped from her bed and took a short bath then changing into her school uniform afterwards.

_Hibari-san will bite me to death for sure..._ She shuddered when she thought of the prefect's name. Well, everyone did. Even if she was going to be the tenth boss of the strongest Mafia group in the world, that prefect has that aura that makes everyone scared of him.

Heck, Hibari doesn't even know she was in the Mafia, so he didn't know she was about to be a boss. I wonder what would happen if he knew, Tsuna thought.

Nothing would happen, since Hibari doesn't really care if people have a higher authority than him. He would just bite them to death for 'disrupting the peace of his beloved Namimori.' It was either she would just surrender, or fight him. Both of which she does not want to do. She has pride, too, you know.

It made her remember her gloves and dying will pills. Thank goodness she remembered those. Sometimes, she wonders if she can defeat Hibari using them.

She probably could, but she didn't want to risk anything. She mostly didn't want to risk any part of her body. Most especially being bitten to death by the prefect. Most especially going to the hospital afterwards and have people interrupt her when she was napping, resting, or sleeping. Take your pick.

He may be cute, she thought. But he's just so scary. She immediately got rid of that thought just in case someone can read minds. Or if Hibari could sense that he was being insulted.

Was he even insulted? Is being scary an insult to him, or a compliment? Probably both, Tsuna thought.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, you're late," Nana told her as she was running down the stairs. "Ah! Yes, I know, that's why I need to go." Tsuna grabbed a piece of bread from the table and ran out of the house.

"Lambo still wants ice cream!" Lambo pouted as he finished his third plate of onigiri, bacon, and eggs, served in large portions. "Don't worry, Lambo-san," Nana said cheerfully. "I'll get some for you later."

"Can I have some, too?" Fuuta asked. I-pin asked her, too, in her gibberish, that is. Nana had no idea what she said but it probably means that she wants ice cream, too. "Of course!" Nana told them all. Reborn was still drinking his morning coffee. Dame-Tsuna was late again.

Well, let's check up on her, he thought himself as he exited the house to spy on a certain no-good person.

:X:X:

"Juudaime!" Tsuna heard a shout behind her, which she assumed was Gokudera Hayato. "Yo, Tsuna!" another voice came and she immediately recognized as Yamamoto Takeshi.

"O-Ohayo!" she greeted the both of them. Yamamoto pat her head and his arm remained there. "Oi! Don't be so casual around Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto as he slapped the hand invading the Decimo's head.

"Maa, maa, were all friends here aren't we?" Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna smiled at her friends antics. But realization dawned upon her. "We're going to be late!" she yelled at her guardians. She then increased her pace.

"We're going to be bitten to death for sure..." she muttered. "Don't worry, Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he took out his dynamite sticks which were impossibly hidden in various part of his body. Tsuna was still wondering where those came from. She doubts that no one is _not _wondering where they came from.

"I won't let that bastard lay a hand on you! I promise that I'll fucking destroy him!" he shouted with determination gleaming in his eyes. "Ah, G-Gokudera-kun, I don't think you need to do that," _You'll most likely die. Is this a death wish you're making?_

They finally reached Namimori high, but not before convincing Gokudera not to attack the scary prefect.

It would cost Gokudera's life. And hers, since they're friends. And Yamamoto's. Gokudera was pretty happy that, aside from him, Yamamoto would have his life taken away, though he never mentioned it in front of Tsuna. But, then again, the Decimo would also have to pay the price, too.

"Herbivores, you're late. I'll bite you to death," said a certain prefect who was known for 'biting people to death.'

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, afraid of the 'carnivore,' as he called himself. "As punishment for being late, and public disturbance, you must - " Hibari couldn't finish his sentence as a group of delinquents, who looked like they were about to skip class, accidentally hit Hibari, which caused the prefect to stumble on our dear Decimo.

That's some serious shit you got there, delinquents.

Their faces were only inches apart, and both could feel their breathing. And heart beats. Tsuna's were, well, because of fear, really fast. The same with the prefect who had a very light pink tinge on his cheeks and quickly pulled away from Tsuna.

Tsuna inwardly sighed in relief, but she was still conscious about their position. Hibari was already shouting, "You better prepare for your punishments, herbivores." And about their positions, Hibari's hands were on either side of the brunette's face, and Hibari was still on top of her, straddling her.

"Stay away from Juudaime, you bastard!" Gokudera shouted after realizing their position, and he doesn't want his Juudaime innocence tainted by this bastard. Yamamoto helped Tsuna get up and slapped some of the dirt off Tsuna's uniform.

Gokudera took out his dynamites and threw them at Hibari, who dodged and didn't get a single scratch. "I will bite you to death, herbivore," the prefect growled.

Tsuna stopped Gokudera from throwing sticks of dynamite at Hibari, her face was serious. Gokudera, or probably everyone who knows of the Vongola, knew this as her boss-mode. Which was downright scary (most especially on her...time of month).

"Gokudera-kun, stop fighting already, we're late," she said in a monotone voice, not her usual stuttering one. Gokudera sighed and glared at Hibari, "I'll get you next time, you bastard," he growled at Hibari.

"Just hurry and go to your classes, herbivores." Hibari glared at them. He was surprised since none of them even flinched. Not even Sawada who was deeply scared of him. She just turned her head and nodded.

Hibari, who couldn't care less about the bomber's threat, questioned himself. He blushed at the contact of being on top of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a no-good student who probably doesn't have any admirers.

Does she have some? Or even one? He doesn't really know. But he did see her up close, and he would say that she was fairly pretty. She had soft, brown hair that reached up to her waist, white and radiant skin, and caramel coloured eyes.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" he heard as Hibird, a yellow little bird that looked like a small yellow ball, perched himself on his shoulder. That just made him think of the herbivore more.

She was pretty, and she even made his heart beat faster. Hibari then found himself blushing. He quickly shook it off.

What was happening to him? But, he also noticed how serious she looked, like she was giving orders to the bomber. She didn't flinch when he glared at them.

Her usual reaction would be flinching, and squeaking an 'eep!' and try to walk faster. But this time she didn't. Maybe it's because of the fight? Hibari didn't know.

He then remembered that there were herbivores on the loose and he needed to give them a punishment for skipping class. He ran after them.

Reborn, who saw Hibari thinking deeply and a blush suddenly appearing out of nowhere, had watched all of this. Dame-Tsuna may be a Dame, but she was still a girl (how sexist) and Reborn can't possibly get her hurt, so he decided to keep an eye on her.

He didn't really expect that the cold, sadistic, emotionless prefect would have feelings for a little herbivore. Then again, Hibari is still human and humans have feelings.

Reborn smirked, it was either he was to torture Tsuna, or Hibari. Or maybe even both.

:X:X:

Tsuna was bored out of her mind. Maybe that was the reason she failed, she falls asleep whenever her dull teachers explain the reason of why this is this and that is that. I mean, she was pretty sure she understood it.

Or maybe her teachers just didn't like her. She frowned at the thought. Now, what the hell did she do? She was relieved that she only had to endure this torture for only ten more minutes. Though it seems like an eternity to her.

She never felt so happy before when she heard the bell ring. She packed her things while Gokudera and Yamamoto came to her seat to go home with her.

"I could have kicked that prefect's ass, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted while they were walking home. "If only you allowed me," he told her, determination, once again, glinting in his eyes.

"Ahaha," Tsuna laughed nervously. She seriously did not want Gokudera to fight with Hibari. imagine what he would do to Gokudera! "Ehm...y-you're right, b-but you really d-don't need t-to do that, Gokudera-kun,"

"Don't worry about it anymore, Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly told her. "Maa, maa, you'll get Tsuna confused whether you would fight Hibari or not." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna flinched at the prefect's name.

"I-I'm so sorry for confusing you, Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he heard Yamamoto's word4 by heart. "A-Ano, it's okay, Gokudera-kun." She flashed him a smile, where Gokudera fainted because of all the moe.

"Gokudera-kun?!"

They, mostly Yamamoto, had to carry Gokudera until they reached Tsuna's house, which was only a few meters ahead.

"Ciaossu," they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Reborn?" Tsuna raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here? The house is over there." She then pointed to her house.

"Yes, I know, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder. "I just need to talk to Yamamoto, go to your house."

Tsuna narrowed her eyes. "Just promise me you won't do anything to Yamamoto?" The baby simply nodded, jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder, and the brunette went to her house.

"Yamamoto," Reborn said. "Hm?" Yamamoto grinned in reply. "As you can see, I'm about to give Tsuna a set-up date," "You know, I don't think you need to call me for that," Yamamoto smiled.

"I just need you to keep it a secret from her," Reborn smirked, knowing fully well that Tsuna would freak out after knowing who he set her up with.

"I just need you to convince a certain someone to go," Reborn told him the name of the person. "Eh? Okay then!" Yamamoto agreed cheerfully. "Ano..." "I'll just put Gokudera in Tsuna's house and have Bianchi take care of him, don't worry," the arcobaleno reassured him.

"I'll try to convince him then," Yamamoto said, not really caring if this person was the most feared delinquent. He just knew that he should convince him.

:X:X:

"Kyo-san, someone wants to see you," Hibari heard Kusakabe Tetsuya speak through the door. "Oh? Let him in then."

"Yo! Hibari!" Yamamoto said as he dodged a tonfa that was thrown directly at him. "Maa, maa, I only wanted to tell you something. Eh, it was a request from Reborn."

"The baby?" Yamamoto nodded. "Alright, herbivore, what am I supposed to do?" "He said that you have to go on a date." Hibari stared at him in silence.

"Excuse me, herbivore?" Hibari scoffed. "Yeah," Yamamoto smiled. "You have to go on a date."

"And why do you think I'd do that?" Yamamoto looked up the ceiling like he was trying to remember something.

"Oh! Reborn told me that you have a date with Tsuna?" Hibari felt a miniscule blush creeping up to his cheeks. So miniscule that you can't see it even through a microscope (Is that even possible? Yes, it is.) "And that you could spar with her and Reborn."

Wait, her? Why would he want to spar with her? But sparring with the baby is tempting, so he couldn't help but agree. Having wanted to spar with someone who was a whole lot stronger than him was one of the few things that kept him in the hospital.

"Alright," he said. Yamamoto looked surprised, but smiled afterwards. "Really? That's great! Reborn said to meet at her house by seven." Hibari simply nodded.

"I'm wondering though, why does Reborn want you to date Tsuna? Do you like her?" He dodged yet another tonfa thrown at him by Hibari. "Maa, maa, I just wanted to ask, but maybe you do like her." Yamamoto smiled, unaware of the murderous aura the prefect was emitting.

Yamamoto left, leaving the prefect in confusion of deciding whether he liked the girl or not.

:X:X:

"A set-up date? With who?" Tsuna asked her home tutor as he told her that he set her up with someone. "It's a surprise," was Reborn's reply.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. "Don't worry, you'll find out. He'll be coming at your house by seven," he told her. Tsuna looked at the clock. 6:00.

"Ah, I still have time, then," Tsuna told to no one in particular, but maybe to herself. "No," Bianchi, who was taking care of her little brother, suddenly said. "I'm going to prepare you," Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"It's your first date, it has to be special," Bianchi told her. "Oooh! Tsu-chan's going on a date?" Nana asked, slightly eavesdropping on their conversation. "How sweet! I'm calling your father," she said.

"B-But tou-san's in Italy!" Tsuna protested. She knew what would happen. Her father would be too happy that his sweet little daughter is going on her first date.

"Hello? Iemitsu! Your daughter is finally going on her first date!" Nana sighed happily, telling Tsuna's father the news. "Nani?" Tsuna heard on the phone. "I'm coming right over!"

After a few minutes, Tsuna heard the sound of a helicopter on their house. He's here. Gokudera, who was asleep, woke up to the sound of the helicopter. He saw the outside adviser on the door, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Tsuna!" he said as he hugged his daughter. "I can't believe that my adorable little daughter is going on her first date!"

"Hello, Sawada-dono," Tsuna heard Basil, as he came Iemitsu. "I'll do my best to help thou with thine date." Tsuna smiled at how considerate they were.

"What?" Gokudera asked, shocked from the news he heard. "J-Juudaime's going on a date?"

"Yes. I forgot to wear my goggles and - " Gokudera, once again, fainted from the sight of his big sister. " - you shouldn't have stared, Hayato."

"Well, Tsuna," Bianchi said. "Let's go to your room," she said as she dragged Tsuna to her room.

:X:X:

"You have a lot of cute clothes, you know," Bianchi told her as she rummaged through Tsuna's closet. "But they look like they haven't been used. Ever."

"Kaa-san and Tou-san gave me those, I thought that they were too frilly and girly that I was against wearing them," Tsuna told her. Bianchi stared at her, then smirked. "Well, you're wearing them tonight." Tsuna gulped.

Bianchi brought out a pale pink, sleeveless dress, and made her wear it. She also brought out a black bow and tied it around Tsuna's waist. She put Tsuna's hair in a low ponytail and swept it to one side, but kept her bangs in place.

She took out black low-heeled sandals. Tsuna stared, she hated wearing sandals. It was pure torture. "Don't worry, these only have low heels, it won't be that much of a torture," Bianchi assured her.

Tsuna sighed and stepped onto the shoes. Huh, they really weren't that bad. It was...well, comfortable, she guessed.

"Oh, and one more thing." Bianchi took half of her bangs and pushed it to the side of her face. She took out a clip in the shape of a beautiful flower and fixed the bangs into place.

"Get a small bag, too," Reborn, who suddenly appeared in her room, told her. "You need to put your gloves and dying will pills there, I heard that there are assassins after you,"

Tsuna groaned. "Again? Don't they ever get tired?" Reborn merely shrugged and hopped onto Bianchi's shoulder.

They all looked at the time, 6:45.

They all went down. Her mother and father both squealed at the sight of their daughter. "I knew we should've bought her those clothes," Nana told her husband.

But her father suddenly called for her. "Tsuna, can we have a talk outside," her father's tone was serious and she couldn't help but oblige.

They walked outside. "Did you bring your gloves and dying will pills?" her father inquired. Tsuna nodded and showed the contents in her bag, which showed the said objects.

"Well, good. Another group of assassins is after you," Tsuna groaned and muttered, "I know, it's annoying." Her father laughed. "Who ever said being the tenth boss of Vongola wouldn't be? The Primo was probably annoyed, too."

Tsuna smiled. "Anyway, who exactly is this young boy you're going to date?" Iemitsu asked. "Uh, I actually don't know," Tsuna admitted. "It was Reborn's idea." Iemitsu sighed in relief. If Reborn chose him, he would probably be a good choice for his daughter.

Iemitsu nodded. "Well, protect him while you can and never let go of that bag." Iemitsu pointed to the bag that held her weapons.

Tsuna nodded, but she didn't know if that date was a part of the Mafia. After all, this was Reborn.

:X:X:

Hibari was starting to rethink all of this. Going on a date where his date doesn't even know it was him. But, in exchange for this, sparring with the baby would be a good enough trade.

He left his house and went to Tsuna's.

Her house was normal. Like the occasional house. Except for the helicopter hovering above it. Hibari stared at it, after brushing it off and almost knocking on the gate loudly. Almost. If not for the conversation being held near the gate.

Hibari wanted to know a few things, and so he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. He also peeked from a small hole on the gate.

He saw a man, presumably the herbivore's father, talking to her. Hibari leaned in to listen better. "Did you bring your gloves and dying will pills?" her father asked. Tsuna nodded. Opened her bag and showed it to the man.

He didn't see it properly, though he did see a glimpse of a jar of pills. What were those for? Hibari didn't really expect that they would do that on their very first date. He blushed (again) a miniscule blush at the sudden thought.

No, the man said 'dying will pills?' What were those? "Well, good. Another group of assassins is after you," Tsuna groaned and muttered something that Hibari couldn't hear. Her father laughed.

"Who ever said that being the tenth boss of Vongola wouldn't be?" Vongola? Tenth boss? "The Primo was probably annoyed, too," The Primo? Who's that? Hibari couldn't help but wonder.

"Anyway, who exactly is this young boy you're going to date?" her father asked her. "Uh, I actually don't know," Tsuna answered. Ah, so she really doesn't know. "It was Reborn's idea," Hibari heard the man sighed in relief.

"Well, protect him while you can and never let go of that bag," he pointed to the bag containing the pills. Him? Be protected? By her? Was that a joke?

Hibari felt his left eye twitched. He hates people who thinks they are superior to him. But, they don't even know that Tsuna's date was him, so he tried to calm down.

He knocked on the gate and entered. "H-Hibari-san," Tsuna said as she saw him. "W-What are y-you doing here?"

"The baby told me," Hibari said coolly, as if he hadn't heard their conversation. "I thought you knew,"

"K-Knew what?" Tsuna stuttered. "Our date," Hibari replied. He could see that Tsuna almost fainted on the spot, if not for her father supporting her. Well, he didn't really know that she was almost fainting, he was just holding onto her arm.

"Ah! So, you're the boy that has a date with my daughter," Iemitsu laughed, oblivious to the tension. He went to Hibari's side. "Take care of my little girl, alright?" Iemitsu whispered. Hibari slightly nodded.

"Well, where are you two going?" Iemitsu asked the both of them. "To a restaurant," a squeaky voice replied. They turned to the direction of the voice. "Ciaossu," Reborn said.

Hiabri was itching to get his tonfas out and spar with the baby, which he tried. He was only a foot away when Reborn whispered to him, "I told you that I'll be sparring with you after you date."

He glared at Reborn and put his tonfas back from wherever they came from. It was Tsuna's turn to talk to him. "R-Reborn!" Tsuna glared at her home tutor. "What the hell? Why Hibari-san?" she could feel her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"You'll find out soon enough, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn replied as he lead the way to the gate. "Well, enjoy your date," he smirked.

Tsuna finally stopped twitching, but she was still conscious about the carnivore standing next to her. She could feel her heart beat fast from nervousness. "Here is a map," Reborn told them as he gave them a specified map with detailed instructions on how to get to the restaurant.

"Good luck," Reborn grinned and disappeared.

:X:X:

Tsuna kept on fidgeting. She was doing it unconsciously, of course. I mean, who wouldn't? The scariest person you've met in your life was right next to you, walking you to a restaurant, and give you your first date!

Sounds romantic, yes. But for Tsuna, it was her worst nightmare turned into reality (which would offend Hibari if he read her thoughts).

"Herbivore, would you stop fidgeting so much?" Hibari growled softly at her. "E-Eh? Um, s-sorry," Tsuna said.

Hibari did notice that she kept glancing at every single direction, unfortunately not including him, which made him quite disappointed. He mentally shook his head.

They finally reached the restaurant Reborn told them to go to, and went inside. The people there greeted them and the restaurant had a very soothing atmosphere. It made Tsuna calm down, but only slightly.

They sat down, ordered their food, but they didn't glance in each other's directions. Well, Tsuna didn't glance at Hibari's direction, Hibari just stared at her, wondering what the fuss was all about. He remembered Tsuna and her father's conversation. Assassins.

That can't be true, can it? Hibari glanced her way again, she was now staring outside the restaurant, where there were fireworks. A small smile crept its way to her lips. Hibari couldn't help but do the same.

:X:X:

"Good work hacking the security system in that restaurant, Gokudera," Reborn told him. "Of course! It was very easy, by the way. I would gladly help if it has something to do with Juudaime!" Gokudera replied proudly.

Reborn watched as Tsuna didn't glance at Hibari's direction. He frowned. He then watched as they were both watching fireworks and Tsuna smiled, followed by Hibari. Wow, he smiled. Reborn never knew when the day would come, or if it ever will, and now, it's happening. Hibari Kyoya, smiling.

"If that bastard does anything to Juudaime, I'll fucking kick his ass," Gokudera growled as he saw Hibari smiling, which irritated him to no end.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera, Tsuna looks pretty happy to me." Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera glared at the baseball idiot.

"Awww~ how sweet!" they heard a voice behind them. It was Bianchi. Gokudera fainted at the sight of her, but not without experiencing a severe stomachache. "I forgot to wear my goggles again," Bianchi said as she took her younger brother out of the room and take him to the living room.

:X:X:

"A-Ano..." Tsuna tried to start a conversation. Hibari was already staring at her, raising an eyebrow waiting for her to ask a question. "Ummm...what's your favorite color?" she blurted out, not knowing what to say to the prefect.

"I don't have one," Hibari said. "R-Really?" her eyes widened in shock. "Why not?" she asked, not knowing that there was a person in the world that doesn't have a favorite color.

"I don't have time for trivial matters," Hibari simply replied. "O-Oh..." the tension in the air was back.

Just then, Tsuna caught a glimpse of black running around, watching them closely. "A-Ano, Hibari-san, I have to go to the b-bathroom," Tsuna told Hibari. Hibari watched her stand up and go to the restaurant's bathroom.

It's either she's uncomfortable around me, or it's because of that black blur I just saw, Hibari thought as he waited for Tsuna.

:X:X:

Tsuna wasn't really in the bathroom. She sneaked right outside the restaurant through the back door. She reached for her gloves and dying will pills. She swallowed two of them.

Orange flames appeared on her forehead, her eyes turning into a color of gold and orange. She saw a black blur coming her way, and she quickly tackled it. But he was not alone.

There were three of them, including the one she tackled. She knew it'd be a waste to use Zero Point Breakthrough, since the enemies were pretty much weak. She didn't notice that she thought aloud, and the enemies attacked her. Well, tried, anyway.

"Alright, who are you?" Tsuna asked. She had just punched the two to unconsciousness and left one for questioning. They were too easy, I mean, who would attack the Vongola Decimo with only three assassins? That was stupid thinking.

"W-We won't tell you a thing!" The man spat out blood. Tsuna never liked being violent, but she wanted a little peace. She does not want that small peace she has to be ruined by an enemy famiglia. She had no reason but to use violence to gain peace. Hibari wa really getting to her.

The flames on her head grew brighter and flared out.

The man, scared that he angered the Decimo, told her. "I-I came from the Orso Famiglia!" he told her. "W-We still have r-reinforcements coming this way." The man smirked inwardly when he said that.

The man was left unconscious and was tied up tightly with his two comrades. They were also thrown into a sewer, and now smells like shit. Literally.

When Tsuna entered the restaurant right after shutting off her Hyper Dying Will mode, everyone's eyes were on her, while Hibari had his tonfas out, holding a man's collar. The man was filled with injuries, if you wanted to know.

Half of the restaurant was scorched. Tables and chairs were turned and destroyed. Men with guns, rifles, pistols, etc. were around the place. Hibari kicked the man he was holding and proceeded to injure another.

"Vongola Decimo," the man Hibari kicked said.

A bigger fight, much larger than the first, broke out.

:X:X:

While Hibari waited for Tsuna, he saw many men in suits coming their way to the restaurant. And by many, I mean an army. No, not really, there were just a lot, like fifty people?

They carried weaponry, too. Wonder what they're here for. They reached the restaurant and entered. Most people cowered in fear of how scary-looking the men were, and proceeded to pay their bills and hurriedly walk out of the restaurant.

Except Hibari, who thought that they were stupid herbivores that seek too much attention. He decided to ignore them and continue eating.

They stood in front of Hibari. "Have you seen a girl named Sawada Tsunayoshi?" That got Hibari's attention.

"No," Hibari simply replied. One of the men stood in front and narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you sure?" Hibari took his tonfas out and attacked them. They look strong enough fight, Hibari thought. I could use little challenge.

"So you do know her," the man said. "Where is she?" Hibari merely shrugged and beat at least ten men senseless.

Hibari grabbed onto a man's collar and was about to hit him when a door opened, revealing the star of the show, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Everyone focused their eyes on her. Hibari kicked the man he was holding and beat another one mercilessly. "Vongola Decimo," the man croaked.

Another fight broke out.

Hibari heard Tsuna groan. He decided to protect her, seeing that she's defenseless. He walked towards her, but he was cornered by three men who twice his size.

He defeated them easily, of course. I mean, he's Hibari fucking Kyoya! How the hell would he not defeat them easily? That is such a sick joke, everyone (both real and non-existent) thought bitterly.

When he saw Tsuna, he was pretty much surprised. He kept his emotions hidden very well, well enough that it almost escaped Tsuna's hyper intuition. Almost.

Tsuna was there, fighting. The herbivore was fighting. There was an orange flame on her forehead, her hands were covered with gloves that had an 'X' on it. It was shooting out intense flames.

A man went behind her and grabbed her wrists. Hibari was about to attack until Tsuna threw her head back, effectively knocking the consciousness of the man.

She stared at Hibari. "Well?" Tsuna said. "Help me take them out, at least?" he smirked.

A few minutes later, there were unconscious bodies piling the place. Some were dead(courtesy of Hibari, not Tsuna), unconscious, and some just ran away.

"I don't think you can escape now, Decimo," they heard a man from behind them. "The Vongola are too weak."

"What did you say?" Tsuna asked in a demanding tone, but she was smiling (kowai...). The man repeated his words. "The Vongola are weak, and I can't believe that they chose a weak little girl as the next generation boss. The Orso should be ranked the strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world," he said proudly.

:X:X:

"...Orso Famiglia is ranked as the second weakest Mafia Famiglia, the first is the Idiota Famiglia..." Fuuta said out of nowhere when he was eating cookies and cream flavored ice cream.

:X:X:

The flames on Tsuna's head flared out dangerously. She smiled at the Orso boss. She positioned her hands, which Hibari was wondering why. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," Tsuna said.

She didn't mean to use it against Orso, but he was getting on her nerves. She's fine with being insulted, but her family? The Vongola? She won't let it go that easily. She loved her family. And Vongola Primo, the first boss of Vongola...Giotto...Sawada Ieyasu...in any way you call the First, is amazing. She knew him herself.

"Don't you dare insult the Vongola," Tsuna spat out dangerously as she glared and at the same time, smirked, at the Orso boss. Flames shot out of her hands as the Mafia boss was unconscious and freezing cold. The poor man never really knew what nor has experienced what Zero Point Breakthrough could do.

She sighed. The flames on her forehead faded. "Herbivore," Tsuna froze. She almost forgot that Hibari was still there. "U-Um, H-Hibari-san, I'm s-sorry. I didn't know t-that a Mafia f-family was t-trying t-to assassinate me and - " she was cut off as Hibari took off his gakuran and wrapped it around her.

"H-Hibari-san?" Hibari lifted her chin up and kissed her. Tsuna's eyes widened.

He pulled away, smirking at Tsuna. "You've earned my respect. Omnivore." Tsuna's eyes widened once more. She then smiled. "Thank you...Kyoya," Tsuna said carefully, afraid that the prefect might burst.

A strange new feeling that Hibari felt, in the pit of his stomach was that he felt very comfortable around the omnivore. It was a silent walk home, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Ciaossu," they heard yet another voice while they were walking back to Tsuna's house. "I see that the date went well," Reborn said as he saw Hibari's gakuran around Tsuna and Hibari's right arm around her waist.

"Hibari, how would you like to be Tsuna's cloud guardian? It's the only thing missing," Reborn offered. Hibari smirked. "Alright."

:X:X:

~Omake~

"Reborn, why are we here?" Tsuna asked the arcobaleno of the sun. They were currently in the gym of Namimori high. "Well, we made a deal. Hibari needs to date you, and in exchange, he gets to fight you and I." Of course, Hibari's not the one to agree without being bribed of something he wants.

"So I need to fight Kyoya?" Reborn smirked. He was such an amazing matchmaker. "Yes." Tsuna sighed. So much for a day without fighting.

A tonfa was thrown straight at her. But she dodged it easily. She put on her gloves and swallowed a Dying Will pill. An orange flame appeared on her forehead.

She walked towards Hibari. She pecked him on the nose. "Guess I could test my cloud guardian's strength, ne?" She smiled.

Hibari kissed her on the lips. "Don't underestimate me, omnivore," he smirked. And so they fought, and ended in four hours. So Hibari can't fight the baby out of exhaustion. Damn, he thought.

:X:X:

"I can't believe I let that bastard date Juudaime. Kiss her even!" a certain Storm guardian...stormed out.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Tsuna's happy isn't she?" Yamamoto convinced him. "Hmph," was the reply the Rain guardian got.

Meanwhile, a certain pineapple-haired illusionist was glaring at the new Cloud guardian who had his arms around his Sky.

**:X:X:**

**Longest oneshot I've made!**

**Wao, I finished it. It's long, too. Yeah, this is pretty much AU-ish, saying that it's still Mafia-related, Tsuna's genderbended, and Hibari was just appointed as her cloud.**

**I made the last bit since I'm also a 182769 fan. And I made Hibari way too OOC. He's gone mushy, don't you think? I made this fic since there aren't enough genderbender fics being made.**

**Anyway, Orso means bear in Italian. Nani is what in Japanese. Idiota...you probably know unless you're an idiota.**

**Rivedere(Review in Italian...I think). Ciao.**


End file.
